1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring clip for a heat seal connector, which is used, when in a liquid crystal display unit the liquid crystal display unit and a driving circuit substrate are connected by a heat seal connector, such that the heat seal connector is connected by thermocompression bonding, and a thermocompression bonded portion is fixed so as not to be peeled off by an external force.
2. Prior Art
As prior art of this kind, for example, structures shown in FIGS. 3 to 5 have been known. A spring clip 1 shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 is used in the case where a terminal portion of a heat seal connector has rough pitches (such as pitches 1.27, 2.54, and the like). This spring clip 1 is constructed such that a spring portion 2 and a holding portion 3 are continuously formed, and in order to weaken a holding pressure, a number of slits 4 are provided in an adjacent state corresponding to a spacing between terminal portions in the heat seal connector.
However, in the case where the terminal portion in the heat seal connector has a fine pitch (pitch 0.5), the structure shown in FIG. 5 is unavoidably employed because it is difficult to provide slits corresponding to the pitch in terms of machining and because it is difficult to make alignment when a clip is used. In this case, the spring portion 2 and the holding portion 3 are continuously formed, and therefore the holding pressure becomes relatively high.
In the above-described prior art, particularly in the case where the terminal portion in the heat seal connector has fine pitch, the clip has to be formed without slit. However, when the spring pressure is too high as a whole and the clip is lengthy, it becomes extremely difficult to do work for mounting the clip for the purpose of holding, and such spring pressure should be solved.